


Hva skjedde med dokumentmappa til Isak?

by Ane_Rikke



Series: Utelatte scener fra Vent på meg [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bærenett, Dokumentmapper, Plastposer, Ryggsekker
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/pseuds/Ane_Rikke
Summary: Etter at dokumentmappa sviktet Isak i «Vent på meg - kapittel 1», sverget han på at han skulle putte den i en Fretex-boks. Hva skjedde med det egentlig?





	Hva skjedde med dokumentmappa til Isak?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/gifts), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/gifts).



> Til dem som syntes Isak skulle hatt ryggsekk i stedet for dokumentmappe. Takk for inspirasjon <3

Som vanlig er det Sana og Isak som sitter sammen i kantina. Isak tenker noen ganger at han ser mer til Sana enn det Yousef gjør. 7,45 timer arm-i-arm på det bittelille kontoret hver dag.

 

Kanskje det er nettopp derfor de fortsatt er sammen, Yousef og Sana, fordi Isak tar det meste av støyten fra de påståelige kommentarene hennes i løpet av arbeidsdagen. Han skal huske å nevne det for Yousef, sånn rett før lønningsdag eller noe.

 

Men helt ærlig så digger Isak å jobbe med Sana. De får alltid en fin arbeidsflyt, og de har havnet i en slags symbiose, type mutualisme, hvor sameksistensen gir begge artene fordeler. Hvor de gir hverandre slack på de rette stedene, og henter hverandre inn hvis piffen plutselig er borte.

 

Det har skapt litt misnøye i avdelingen, og ekspedisjonssjefen prøvde på et tidspunkt å innføre en ordning med litt mer flytende team og gruppesammensetninger.

 

«Vi blir så sårbare når vi bare samarbeider med de samme hele tiden».

 

Isak og Sana hadde snøftet samtidig, og ekspedisjonssjefen hadde himlet med øynene.

 

Det er bare det at når en utenforstående, som Julian, kommer inn, forvandles symbiosen fra mutualisme til parasittisme. Og ikke fordi Julian er en parasitt, men symbiosen blir parasittisk, sameksistensen blir skadelig for den ene av organismene. I de fleste tilfeller Isak. Sana går i kontrollmodus og spikrer et tidsskjema ingen tør å protestere på, og - vips! - så må Isak stå opp en time før vanlig.

 

Men nå er det heldigvis en stund siden forrige runde med sånne team. Det hender Isak ser i sidesynet at ekspedisjonssjefen sakner farten utenfor kontoret deres, og trekker pusten som for å si noe, men han går alltid raskt videre.

 

 

 

«Hvor har du gjort av dokumentmappa di?»

 

Sana ser på Isak som nettopp har stappet munnen full av rekebaguett.

 

«Hm?»

 

«Hvor er dokumentmappa di?»

 

«Ippe pøw.»

 

«Du har jo brukt den hver dag i et halvt år?»

 

Isak svelger og gnir vekk majones fra munnviken.

 

«Jeg sa ikke spør.»

 

Sana ser på han med smale øyne.

 

«Spill.»

 

«Spill?»

 

«Ut med det.»

 

«Javel. Jeg ga den til Fretex.»

 

De smale øynene igjen.

 

«Ja? Er ikke det sånn man gjør da? Gir ting til Fretex når man ikke har bruk for det selv lenger? Hørt om gjenbruk, Sana?»

 

«Gjenbruk kan også være å fortsette å bruke det man har i stedet for å kvitte seg med det for å kjøpe nytt.»

 

«Nei. Det er ikke gjenbruk.»

 

Føkk Sana og den der korte latteren.

 

«Følte uansett at det ikke var helt meg å dra rundt på en sånn veske da.»

 

Han vil helst ikke inn i en sånn veskediskusjon, men kan jo ikke bare la Sana slippe unna heller.

 

«Hva er det som er deg, da, Isak?»

 

«Vetta faen, jeg. Kanskje ingenting.»

 

«Ingenting.»

 

«Sånn dokumentmappe er hvertfall jævlig finans eller SMK eller noe. Sånn ‘oooo, se på meg, jeg jobber med viktige ting’. Eller samferdsel eller kommunal og bare ‘det ser kanskje ut som jeg jobber med det aller viktigste i verden, i Finansdepartementet eller ved statsministerens kontor, men det gjør jeg ikke, jeg vil bare at folk skal tro at jeg gjør det’. _Det_ er ikke meg ass.»

 

«Det er veldig vanlig å ha en sånn dokumentmappe, Isak. Det er ikke helt sikkert noen tror at du påberoper deg makt du ikke har. »

 

Hmpf.

 

«Hva skal du bruke i stedet da? Den plastposen du kom med i dag?»

 

«Det er jo ikke så jævlig mange alternativer, da.»

 

«Det er jo det. Bærenett? Ryggsekk?»

 

«Bærenett? Det lukter klima og miljø. Og det tror jeg ikke lukter så veldig godt egentlig. Ingen kommer til å ville sitte ved siden av meg, for de tror at de få gangene jeg dusjer, bruker jeg oksegallesåpe for å spare vann og utslipp av syntetiske vaskemidler. 

Og ryggsekk? Det er sånn Arbeids- og sosialdepartementet. Eller Landbruk- og mat. Og så blir man så jævlig uglesett på bussen. Slenger borti alle, og får kjeft av bussjåføren over høyttaleren.»

 

Sana ser skeptisk på han. Igjen.

 

«Hva er det?»

 

«Jålekopp.»

 

«Jålekopp?»

 

«‘Ekstremt opptatt av egen framtoning’.»

 

«Det er jeg vel ikke! Vil bare ikke at folk skal tro at jeg flagger tilhørighet med hva jeg bærer papirene mine i.»

 

«Neivel.»

 

«Nei.»

 

«Du vet hva du ser ut som når du går rundt med den kiwiposen?»

 

«Nei, fortell meg det, Sana. Nå er jeg jævlig spent.»

 

«En FrP-velger.»

 

Hun ser uforskammet fornøyd ut.

 

 

Men Isak skal vise henne. Han skal innom Deichmanske og kjøpe ti av de posene deres.

 

Så kan Sana værsågod snakke om at det ser ut som han stemmer FrP.

 

Sitte der med den pretensiøse vegetarsalaten sin og påstå at Isak er opptatt av egen framtoning.

 

 

 

Pffft.


End file.
